1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network facsimile apparatus capable of performing transmission and reception of facsimile data and e-mail data connecting to a PSTN and a network such as the Internet or LAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a method of reusing facsimile received data by combining an internet FAX and a WWW server has been proposed. The method utilizes the function of the internet FAX which converts data received from the PSTN into an e-mail.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system structure of the case of performing facsimile transmission and reception using an internet FAX and a WWW server.
Image data received at internet FAX 1101 via the PSTN is converted into an attached file format to an e-mail at internet FAX 1101 and is transmitted to WWW server 1103 as an attached file of e-mail.
The e-mail with the attached file transferred from internet FAX 1101 is received at e-mail server 1102 via a network. The e-mail with the attached file received at e-mail server 1102 is transferred to WWW server 1103 that is a destination again via the network.
WWW server 1103 stores the attached file of e-mail as image data to link to a homepage for facsimile reception. The storage of facsimile received data is finished at this point.
In order to fetch received data into client machine 1104, a user starts a WWW browser at client machine 1104 and accesses to the homepage for facsimile reception at WWW server 1103. The user reads out an image data file at client machine 1104 via the network from WWW server 1103.
The above facsimile communication system remains the problem that the network traffic is increased because the image data with large capacity is transferred over a network many times. Incorporating a WWW server to an internet facsimile is an effective way to suppress increases of network traffic. In this case, a larger number of users use the internet facsimile incorporated with a WWW server than a traditional facsimile because a sender and a recipient both access to the internet facsimile.
In the case where a large number of users use a single internet facsimile as described above, many users are affected by even a minor trouble occurred in the internet facsimile function such as facsimile communication function, e-mail communication function, server function and printer function. Therefore, it is desired that a user is always able to easily know a current status of the internet facsimile.